Taming of the Shrew
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: Winry is the Shrew of Resembool. Ed is her tamer. Love, humor and passions. Read and enjoy! Plz Review! Your words truly give me the courage I need.
1. Chapter 1: Ed Meets the Shrew

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any FMA characters. This story is based on Shakespear's play "Taming of the Shrew".

**Note**: This story does not exactly follows the FMA time line.

1) Ed and Al never lived in Resembool.

2) Ed and Al tried to transmute their mother at age 20 and 19.

3)Ed and Winry never met before this chapter.

4) Ed joined the military at age 20.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Al…Al…Mom…_

_Mom died nine years ago…Al and I traveled all over the world to learn alchemy and to find a way to revive her. For nine years…nine years…we learned everything we know…I thought we are ready…_

_But I was wrong…I looked over my father's transmutation equation. I gathered all the ingredients that a human body composed. I cut my flesh to call out to her soul. I thought everything would go well. Just as my brother and I placed our hands on the transmutation circle, things went wrong. They took my little brother. I chased after him. I ran…I ran…_

_Until I ran up to the Gate…the gate opened, it showed me all the knowledge about alchemy…the knowledge that I yet known…in exchange, it took my arm. I didn't care about my arm, all I wanted was my little brother, the only family I have….I was able to transmute his soul and attached it on a gigantic armor. And in exchange, it took my leg…I bled…I bled from the heart and from the limbs…it hurts…but that pain was nothing compared to Al's…_

_Al…_

_Al…_

_AL!_

Ed awoke in sweat. Panting, he looked around, everything was white. It wasn't his house. It wasn't his room. Where was he? Before he could think about anything else, he realized that he was in pain. Something was missing—his limbs. He couldn't feel his right arm and left leg. They were gone. _Where is Al? _Ed wondered. Before he could say anything, he sank into unconsciousness.

When he came to, he saw a gigantic armor sitting next to his bed. And there was another person, a tall man in blue military uniform.

"Brother…" the armor talked. Its voice sounded like Al's. Of course, it was Al. It was the armor with his soul attached to it.

"Glad that you are awake, shorty," the man said to him with a smirk. Ed wanted to smack him. He was 5'4'', not that short. Well, maybe for a twenty years-old guy. He was short among the other kids when he was young. His mother often reasoned that it was due to the fact that he refuses to drink milk. That was true. Ed had always hated milk. But whatever that caused his shortness, he could not stand anyone in the world calling him short.

"Who are you calling short?" Ed said weakly. Although he was angry, he was not in the condition to fight.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang," the man told him, took out his silver watch. "Your brother took you here just in time."

Ed looked at Al, the gigantic armor. "Al…"

"It's okay, brother. I'm here. I'm fine."

"Al…" Ed whispered, with tears in his eyes, realized that he was in a hospital. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't…"

"You said your theory and equation are right."

"It's not the equations Al, it's us who are wrong."

"Mom…"

"She…she isn't human."

"So, you two tried to transmute humans, huh," the man named Roy said. "You know that human transmutation is against the law, legally and scientifically."

"What are going to do, arrest us?" Ed asked with annoyance.

"No, that's not what I have in mind," Roy looked at Ed with curiosity. "If you can survive after such a powerful human transmutation, then I am quite interested in you, more than in your father."

"My father…"

Roy took out an envelope. "You are searching for your father, right?"

"No," Ed looked away. "I don't care about that bastard. He abandoned us. He didn't even come back when mom died. I don't give a damn about him."

"We can put him aside for now," Roy said. "A man like you, I think, is very suitable to be a state alchemist."

"State alchemist?" Al asked.

"Yes, state alchemist."

"Sorry, I'm not interested to be one of you dogs of military," Ed said. "Now I need to rest, you can go."

"My name is Roy Mustang. My rank is Colonel. My second name is the Flame Alchemist. Remember that." Roy told him and left.

"You know, brother, maybe…"

"Maybe what? Don't you remember what our teacher told us? 'Never be a dog of military. Once you become one, you would have to use your alchemy skills to the state's benefit only, even if it means to take the lives of the innocents.'"

"Yeah, it's true…but I also heard that state alchemists can access to the sources of alchemy that ordinary people can't. If we become the state alchemist, we might…"

Ed looked up at the ceiling. Al did have a point. If he became the state alchemist, he would have the access to the information on alchemy that he never seen before. Perhaps then he would find a way to restore his body and Al's.

"You would like to have your body back, right Al?" Ed asked.

"Of course, and I would like to restore your arm and leg."

"Then, when I'm better, let's go find that Mustang guy."

"Sure."

The two brothers made the decision: they would join the state military and become state alchemists. There may be unpleasantness ahead, but the risks were worth to take. Yet, there was one problem the brothers were facing: Ed needed a new arm and new leg. Without them, he couldn't go anywhere, let alone join the military.

---x---x---

A few days later, Ed phoned Mustang. He told him that he is interested to become a state alchemist, but he is not able to do anything unless he has a new arm and a new leg.

"Need new limbs?" Roy asked. Then he laughed. "That's no problem. Get automails."

"Automails?"

"Yes, those mechanic limbs. Never heard of them?"

"Sound familiar…I probably have."

"The automails are mechanic body parts that can replace the lost ones. I heard that they even work out better than normal body parts."

"Really?" Ed paused for a second. "Where can I get them? How much do they cost?"

"…" Mustang was silent on the other side of the line. "I'll be seeing you at the end of the day." Then he hung up.

Ed could guess what he meant—automails are not cheap. But he and Al did not have that much of money. Their parents had left them quite some money, but they spent up most of it on their journeys. He could get automails, but he couldn't afford them.

That evening, Mustang arrived with his three subordinates. Mustang may often act like an arrogant jerk, but his subordinates were nice enough. He also brought along his best friend, Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes.

"It's nice to see you boys," Hughes said, with a warm smile. "Here," he took out a photo of a little girl who was about three. "This is my daughter Elysia. Isn't she an angel?"

"Yeah, she is adorable," Ed said. Then he turned to Mustang. "You come to talk to me about automails, colonel?"

"I have the sense that you worry about the price."

"True, Al and I are not millionaires. From your tone of voice, I can tell that it's not cheap."

"You got that right."

"I have a suggestion!" Havoc, one of Mustang subordinates cut in, took out the cigarette from his mouth. "There is a place called Rush Valley. I heard there are some automail mechanics with big hearts. If you can tell them your story, maybe they would give you a big discount."

"You mean if I tell them a story that is pity enough they would even give me the automails for free?" Ed said, somewhat angered. He may have lost his limbs, but he needed no one's pity.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way. Right now, the question is how to get your automails."

"Hmmmm…." Hughes rubbed the bottom of his chin, thinking about something.

"Something on your mind Hughes?" Mustang asked him.

"I heard, that there is an automail shop down in a village called Resembool. It's not very far from here, only miles away from the east. Anyway, it was owned by a grandmother and her granddaughter. They are the Rockbells."

"What about them? They give out automails for free?" Ed asked.

"Not exactly. The Grandmother Rockbell is quite a strange little old woman. I heard that if any male customer would take her granddaughter as his wife, she would supply him with much as automails he needs for the rest of his life, without any charge." He looked at Ed, chuckled. "After all, you don't need to pay for anything once you are family."

"Are you talking about the Shrew of Resembool?" Breda, another Mustang's subordinate asked.

"The Shrew of Resembool?" Ed looked at him with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, I heard of her," Fury, the Mustang's third subordinate added. "I have seen her actually. It was two years ago. I went down to Resembool to visit an old friend of mine. One day he went to the Rockbells to deliver groceries. He knocked on the door, there was no respond. So, we waited. After we waited long enough, my friend lost his patience, so he began to bang the door. Before he knew it, the door sprang open and a wrench was launched at us. There she was, the Shrew of Resembool. She was screaming something at us with a pointing finger. Then she was throwing another wrench at us. My friend grabbed me and ran."

"What does she look like?" Al asked.

"I heard that she's quite beautiful. I didn't really pay any attention to her looks, because I was busy dodging from her flying wrench. My friend told me that everything about her is perfect, except for being a shrew."

"No one in the village wanted to marry her," Breda said. "It's not hard to understand. Her temper of hell scared every man away. She probably would end up as a spinster in her grandmother's shop for the rest of her life."

"Which is why her grandmother would make such an offer: marry her granddaughter, and you can have automails as part of her dowry," Hughes finished the story.

"How old is she?" Ed asked.

"About eighteen," Breda replied.

Ed shut his eyes for a while, then he told Mustang, "When I'm well enough to travel, I will head down to Resembool."

"Brother, are you saying…"

"Yes, Al. What choices do we have? We are penniless."

"But you know what you are doing, right?" Hughes reminded him. "You are taking her as your _wife_."

"Yeah, a kid like you, I'm not so sure you know how to handle a woman, let alone a shrew," Havoc said.

"A kid? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?" Ed yelled at him.

"Calm down, Edward Elric," Mustang said. "We are trying to remind you that you are not making a business deal. You are talking about getting married."

"I know."

"And let me just remind you that you can't just marry her today and divorce her tomorrow. If you do that, even if the state allows, she would probably take the automail home with her."

"Colonel's right," Havoc agreed. "Youwill bestuck with her for the rest of your life!"

Ed hung his head, let out a deep sigh. "Like I said, I don't have any choice. Plus, what kind of a woman would want to marry a man without limbs and a little brother who is a huge armor? Maybe, this is somewhat of a…a destiny, if that's what you call it."

"All right then, Edward," Hughes said. "It's your choice. Just remember, she may be pretty, but she's a shrew!"

"So what? I can be more of a shrew than she is!"

"Think you can tame her?" Mustang teased.

Ed only smirked.

---x---x---

One month later, Ed and Al headed down to Resembool. Mustang and Havoc came along. Mustang just wanted to make sure Ed get to Resembool safely while Havoc was interested to meet the beautiful "shrew".

Resembool was a village in the countryside. The air was fresh and the sky was clear. The four of them couldn't help but admire the wonderful surroundings. Yet, their admirations were interrupted by a man running fast as a deer toward them. He had a missing arm.

"Hey," Mustang grabbed his shoulder. "What are you running from?"

"I…I…" the man could hardly catch his breath. "I'm running away from that old woman!"

"The old lady Rockbell?" Havoc asked.

"Yes, that's her!"

"Why are you running away from her?" Al asked.

"Originally, I was going to buy an automail arm from her. Then, she offered me the automail for free, if I would marry her granddaughter. Hell, no! I rather live with one arm than marrying that girl! Then the old woman refused to let me leave. And that shrew came and smacked me with a…a…

"A wrench?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, a wrench."

"By the way, where do they live?" Ed asked. "I need an automail. And I heard they make the best ones."

"They live right down this road," the man looked at Ed. "Some bad luck got you that caused you lose your arm and leg? Listen to my advice, kid. Go somewhere else. Anywhere is better than the Rockbells."

"I heard about the Shrew of Resembool. And I need automails and I am lack of money. So, basically, you are looking at the future husband of that shrew."

The man gave Ed a strange look. "Kid, you are crazy. But, this is your life, have it your way."

And he ran away.

"Guess that girl is really something," Havoc murmured.

They walked down the road, and at last, they found the house of Rockbell. It was a long walk, since it was an isolated little town with people lived scattered around. All four of them were exhausted. When they arrived to the front door, one of them had to go and knock. But who?

Ed was out of the question. Al had to carry Ed. That left up to Havoc and Mustang. Havoc looked at Mustang and Mustang looked back at him. Finally, Mustang went and knocked on the door. He waited, but there was no response. He knocked again. Then, he lost his patience. Angrily, he banged on the door.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?" he shouted.

WHACK! Before he knew it, Mustang felt something hit against his head, hard. Immediately, he fell on his head. A wrench landed next to him. It flew from the above. Havoc, Ed and Al looked up. From the window, there stood a young woman in her late teens. Milky skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. Her figure was slim. _Not bad. Fury was right, she was beautiful_, Ed thought. _So this must be Winry._

This girl named Winry a.k.a the Shrew of Resembool looked angrily at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU BANGING ON THE DOOR FOR? DON'T YOU GOT ANY MANNERS?" she shouted at him. With that said, she smashed the window shut, nearly shuttered the glass into pieces. Mustang remained on the ground, moaning.

"Is that the shrew?" he asked.

"That's my future bride," Ed said.

* * *

**From the Author**: I know that I have mentioned about my story "The Breakup". However, after relooked at the plot, I found that its plot is very similar to the plot of my very recent story "Dangerous Liaisons". So I decided to put that story on hold. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Shrew Meets Her Match

Chapter 2

As Mustang remained on the ground, rubbing his forehead, the front door opened. A tiny old lady walked out from the house. She was in her sixties, only three feet tall. That would make Ed happy—finally someone in this world made him look taller. The old lady saw Mustang. She leaned down and asked him, "Do you need some ice, boy?"

"No…no, thank you," Mustang replied, trying to be as nice as possible. He pulled himself up, dusted the dirt off his military jacket. The old lady looked up at his face, and asked, "Do you need any automail?"

"Oh, no, not me," Mustang said. The old lady was disappointed. "It's him who needs automail, two actually," Mustang told her while pointing at Ed, hard.

"Automails are not cheap, you know," the old lady replied. "But I can give that to your boy for free if you would take my granddaughter as your wife!"

"Uh, lady, I think we have some misunderstandings here," Mustang said, somewhat blushing. "You see, I am not the one who needs automail. _He_ is the one who needs them. The reason why he is here is that he cannot afford any automail. _He_ is one who is willingly to marry your granddaughter." The old lady did not say a word. "He is twenty years old, very smart and single," Mustang added quickly.

"And you are married?" she asked him.

"Well, you see…I'm…I'm…I'm in a relationship."

"You are in a relationship Colonel?" Havoc asked, not realzing that Mustang was trying to trick the old lady. "I thought you said you could hardly find your type…" Before he could finish, Mustang snapped his finger and fire exploded at him.

"You are this young and you are a colonel?" the old lady asked.

"No, no, no, you see ma'am, the point I'm making is that THIS is Edward Elric. HE needs automail limbs. HE wants to marry your granddaughter. I'M just his escort and future commanding officer. I have no interest in marrying…right now." Mustang was about to say "I have no interest in marrying her", but he thought better of it.

The old lady walked toward Ed, studied his face for a while. "Hmmm, not bad looking. You look like a good boy. So, how did you lose your limbs?"

"It's a long story, Mrs. Rockbell," Ed replied.

"And who is this big guy?" she asked, referring to Al.

"I'm his little brother, Alphonse," the huge armor replied.

"You are his _younger_ brother?"

"It's a long story."

"Well then, it's not important. You are willing to marry my granddaughter, Winry?" she asked Ed.

"Yes ma'am, without a doubt."

"All right then, we'll get you started. Once we are finished, we'll have you and Winry get to know each other."

Havoc gave Ed a "good luck" glimpse.

---x---x---

If one would think that losing a limb is agonizing enough, then one should try reattaching one. It was hell of a painful process. Ed bit his lips, tried hard not to scream. He sweated all over. Mrs. Rockbell was quite impressed. "Even grown men screamed out loud," she told Mustang.

"I am a grown man," Ed shouted, in the mix of agony and anger.

Finally, the process was done. Ed was resting in bed. He wanted to take another good look at Winry, his future wife. Yet, he had to wait till the pain is gone. From what he just saw, Winry was indeed a "shrew". He could understand why other men are so afraid of her. The flying wrenches, wow. She could've killed any man who comes near her. So, what could he do in order to tame her?

Ed was not new to this. When he was a kid, he had met some bullies. Of course, the big bullies always picked on smaller kids. At first, Ed was running away from them. Then, he realized that running away isn't the best solution. So he fought back, taught them to see who Edward Eric really was. It worked. The bullies never dared to pick on him again. Afterwards, Ed acted nice to them, and in turn, those bullies became his bodyguards. From those experiences, Ed knew well enough on how to handle a girl like that: first he would tame her, then he would love her.

After a few hours of sleep, Ed got up and got dressed. First, he had to train his body with Al. He needed to do that, in order to get into shape. Then, he did some stretching and went up to Winry's room.

Before her door stood Havoc. His hand was covering his swollen nose.

"Havoc, what happened?" Ed asked with concern, even though he already guessed the answer.

"Her grandmother asked me to call her down. I opened the door, and she threw a wrench at me, I was able to dodge from that. Yet, when she shut the door right in my face…it hit me right in the nose."

"Havoc, go downstairs. Leave it all to me."

"Think you can handle her?"

"Just watch me," Ed smirked, and knocked on her door. Havoc flew back downstairs like a wind.

Ed knocked on the door over and over again. There was no respond.

"Miss Winry?" he asked. Still, no respond.

"I'm coming in!" he warned. "So if you are naked, better get dressed now!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The door remained shut, yet it sounded like chaos inside. Ed decided that he had it. He clapped his hand together and opened the door with alchemy. There stood Winry Rockbell, throwing every item around.

"Stupid, stupid men!" she said in rage. "Who needs a man? That old hag just want to throw me out of the house!"

Ed just quietly watched her. "Are you done pissing around, Win?"

Winry swiftly turned around. "Who are you calling Win?" she asked. "Don't you have ears? They call me Winry. MY NAME IS WINRY!" With that said, she launched a book at him. Ed dodged from that.

"I like to call you Win. You _win_ all the time, don't you. _Win_ is such a nice name…" Another object launched at him, Ed dodged it again. "_Win_…like a _wind_. It's so poetic."

He jumped to her side, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "People can call you whatever they want. But you are my Win."

"Get off me you pervert! I'm not yours, not ever!" Winry kicked him in the thigh, trying to struggle free. Yet, she forgot that Ed had an automail arm, which made him strong.

"You are mine, Win. It's all up to me." His lips pressed on her cheek.

Winry's elbow hit him in the nose. Ed groaned in pain. Winry took this opportunity and skipped to the window. She opened the window and climbed out to the roof. Then, she climbed down to the ground from the ladder. She ran away from the house as fast as possible.

Ed saw everything from the window. She was running to the lake. Ed left the room and came downstairs. There, he was greeted by Mustang, Al and Havoc.

"How's everything going Ed?" Mustang asked.

"It went well!" Ed ran out of the house. Havoc and Al were astounded.

"What's brother up to?" Al asked. Mustang just shrugged his shoulders.

---x---x---

Stood by the lake, Winry let out a sigh of relief. She got away from him. That pervert! How dare he touch her without her permission like that! Allmen are perverts! A breeze blew by, it made Winry very comfortable and relaxing. It helped her taking her mind off Ed. She spun herself around and lied down on the grass. She looked up at the sun. Just as she thought she could enjoy herself, a figure overshadowed her.

"Trying to escape, honey?" It was Ed.

"Who are you calling 'honey' you shrimp!" Winry hopped to her feet, dashing away from him.

"Don't you call me shrimp, or you'll regret it you mechanic freak!" He chased after her.

"Stop chasing me you bastard! You'll never catch me!"

"Don't underestimate you future husband, sweetheart! I'm a very good runner!"

The two ran around the lake, then up and down the hill, yelling at each other.

"Leave me alone, you creep!" Winry yelled, throwing a rock at him.

"Stop throwing things at me you psycho!" Ed shouted while dodging. _Boy, I'm must be very good at dodging, he thought._ Just as he was thinking of that, he felt a hard object landed on his head. It was an apple. Ed rubbed his head, with that apple in his hand, he said to her, "Trying to ask me to marry you by throwing this at me? You know in the East, an apple represents an union between a man and a woman."

"Marrying you? Never! I'll never marry a bean like you!"

"I warned you, never call me a bean!" He ran to her like a raged bull. Winry shrieked and ran down the hill as fast as she could. She flew all the way back to her house. Actually, she had no idea where she was running. All she cared about was to get away from Ed. She jumped on the ladder and climbed up to the roof, hiding herself behind the chimney.

Then there was Ed, appeared before the house, trying to catch his breath.

Mustang, Havoc, Al and Mrs. Rockbell came out.

"How did it go?" Mustang asked him.

"I hate to admit it, but I think I lost her!"

"She's up there," Havoc pointed. Winry heard him. She wanted to throw something at him. However, after running away from Ed this entire time, she was too exhausted.

"Winry, what are you doing up there?" her grandmother asked.

"It's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business! You are my granddaughter!"

"You call me 'granddaughter'? You are trying to throw me out of the house and marry me to this…this…" Before she could finish, she lost her balance. After a few attempts to regain her balance, she fell over the edge of the roof. Quick as ever, Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted the dirt on the ground into a gigantic hand. It caught Winry right before she landed on the ground. Ed climbed up on the gigantic hand and lifted her up in his arms. Too tired to struggle, Winry just let him have it. Realized that she was not fighting back, Ed took this opportunity and kissed her right on the lips. Winry wanted to slap him, but her arms were stressed out. Instead, she sobbed.

"Quit acting, I know you liked it," Ed said to her. He hopped off the gigantic hand, set her down on her feet. He grabbed her arm with his automail limb and twisted it behind her back. Winry winced in pain.

Ed dragged Winry all the way back to the house. Facing Mrs. Rockbell, Mustang, Havoc and Al, he announced, "Miss Winry and I will get married as soon as I returned from Central City as a state alchemist. We will have a wedding right here," he smiled at Winry. Winry looked away.

Ed took out a sapphire ring from his pocket and placed it on Winry's ring finger of her left hand. "This ring is given to me by my deceased mother. She left one for me and one for Al. Now, I'm giving it to you as a promise of this engagement." Ed looked at her deeply in the eyes, Winry made no respond.

"All right then, I trust that you keep your words," Mrs. Rockbell said. "When will you be back?"

"I'll write to you and let you know. It will be soon, Mrs. Rockbell."

"You can call me Aunt Pinako, after all, we all family now," Pinako said to him with a smile. At the same time, Ed released Winry's arm. Rubbing her arm, Winry threw Ed an angry look. Then she ran upstairs to her room.

"I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE LIKE HELL YOU SHRIMP!"

"Are you sure that things went well between the two of you?" Havoc asked him.

"Yeah, it sounded like she loves you already," Mustang said sarcastically.

"Seems to me you just met your match of your temper, brother," Al joked.

"Don't worry, you'll see. One day, she'll love me, and willing to please me!" Ed said with full confidence. "Come on, let's head back to Central City. I have an alchemy exam to pass!"

---x---x---

As the four were walking away from the house, Winry was watching them from her bedroom. She stared at Ed's backshadow until it became too small to see. She slipped the sapphire ring off her finger. A smile appeared on her face. She held the ring tightly in her palm.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Coming up next, Ed and Winry's wedding. 


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Wedding

Chapter 3

Winry Rockbell stood in front of mirror, happily looking at herself. She was in a beautiful white gown with a veil over her head. Her delicate hands were holding a bouquet that composed of roses, lilies and jasmines. Her hair was nicely done, half up and half down. Her dress was made of satin. It was low-cut with a slit on the skirt, revealing her long, healthy legs. On her left hand, there was a blue sapphire ring. Now, she couldn't wait to have a wedding ring band above it.

It was the most glorious day of her life—her wedding day. She remembered how she used to be the spinster of the village. Every time when there was a dance or a festival, she would be dateless. Not that she really cared; she just hated it when other girls laughed about it behind her back. Now, she could slap them in the face. Her fiancé was not only a good-looking man, but also a state alchemist. She hated the way Ed acted towards her. But then again, any man was better than no man. According to Pinako, Ed is the best thing ever happened to her. "Those Dogs of Military, they do earn a lot of money," she told her.

Ed had been gone to the Central Headquarter for nearly a month. Just a week ago, Pinako received a postcard from him. He wrote:

_I will return to Resembool in a week. The wedding will be on May 7th. I have already sent out the invitations. Get things ready. _

_Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist_

Pinako showed it to Winry. "Well, that shrimp really is going to marry you," Pinako laughed. Winry ran to her room happily. She hopped on her bed and laughed out loud with joy. One thing said it all—Winry Rockbell would not be the spinster of the village.

Numerous guests had arrived. Some of them were Ed's guests, the military personnel from the Central Headquarter. Colonel Roy Mustang arrived with a pretty date. She was a tall woman with blonde hair. Her name was Riza Hawkeye. She was also a military personnel in the Central Headquarter, very well known for her shooting skills. Hughes arrived with his wife, Gracias and their little angel, Elysia. Breda and Fury came without any date. Actually, Breda said that Fury was his date. They had no time to find a woman, Fury reasoned. As for Havoc, his date was a widow in her thirties with two small children. Although Havoc insisted that she is his _date_, everyone could tell that she merely used him as a babysitter for her children. The only reason she came was because she liked to attend weddings and meet other men.

Some of other guests were neighbors who lived in Resembool. Everyone was interested to meet the guy who had the nerve to marry the shrew of the village. Winry was happy to see them. She wanted everyone in Resembool to witness the day that a man takes her as his wife. She looked beautiful and proud. She was the center of the attention. The guests showered her with numerous gifts along with flowers. She was the bride after all.

The ceremony was going to be held behind her house. Winry strolled down from upstairs of her house all the way to the backyard. The trail was decorated with lilies on two sides. Two little girls from Resembool served as flower girls. Elysia was fascinated with the whole wedding. She told her father numerous times of how she loved Winry's dress. Then she cried that she wants to be a flower girl too. To make her happy, Pinako told her that she could stand next to the bride during the vow exchange to hold the bride's bouquet. Hearing that, Elysia jumped up and down with joy.

Everything was set. The bride was ready. The guests took their seat among the audience. The minister arrived. But there was one remaining problem: where was the groom?

---x---x---

"Come on, brother," Al shook Ed. "Wake up, you are going to be late for your wedding!"

It was 10 AM, and Ed, the groom was still sleeping in the Central City.

"BROTHER!" Al shouted. Ed awoke with alert.

"What are you yelling in my ears for Al?" he asked him.

"Today is your wedding day!" Al reminded him.

"I know, the wedding won't start until 11:00 AM anyway," Ed said. He was so careless.

"Brother, you got to get ready. You are the groom."

"I know…I will. Just give me a sec." Ed pulled himself slowly out of the bed. He yawned and stretched himself. He went to the water-closet and splashed some water against his face. Then, he braided his hair and threw on some loosen, common outfit he wore everyday.

"I'm ready, Al. Let's go get my bride."

"Brother, you're not ready! You can't go get married like this!"

"What's wrong with my looks? Just relax Al, I know what I'm doing. Let's head to Resembool."

---x---x---

Winry stood in front of everyone with the bouquet in her hand. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. The minister was waiting. The guests were waiting. Yet, there was no sign of Ed. Winry was very frustrated. Angrily, she threw the bouquet on the ground and walked toward Mustang.

"All right, where is he? Where is he? Don't tell me you sent him on a mission on my wedding day!"

"Calm down, Miss Winry," Mustang said. "I did not send him anywhere. All I did was telling him to make sure that he will appear on his wedding."

"Then where is he?" Winry asked again. She was desperate. If Ed did not show up, then this would be most humiliating day of her life.

"Look like the shrew will never get to marry after all!" someone in the audience shouted.

"How dare you!" Winry yelled. She took out her wrench and launched at that person. She wanted to beat someone up to release her anger. That idiot just volunteered.

Just as the wedding was about to become chaotic, Fury ran in. "The Fullmetal Alchemist is here!" he shouted. At the very moment, everyone stopped what they were doing and returned to their original position. And there was Edward Elric, walked into the ceremony. He was neither in a tux nor his military uniform. Instead, he was wearing some loosen up clothing covered with dirt and mud. His hair was a mess. Al came behind him. He apologetically looked at Winry. Just before Winry was about to explode, the minister begun, "Dearly beloved…"

"Hey! Cut it out!" Ed yelled. Carelessly, he strolled to Winry's side, ignoring everyone's gazes. He grabbed Winry's left hand and said to the minister, "Quit mumbling and get to the final part, will ya? You are just wasting my time and delaying my marriage! " Then, he looked at Winry, and said, "What a fucker!"

Hughes was astounded by Ed's rudeness. Gracia was covering her daughter's innocent ears. Mustang couldn't believe what he was seeing. The bride was about to blow up while the groom's mouth was full of foul words. Pinako did not say anything. After all, what could one expect? Breda and Fury just watched and wondered what will happen next. Havoc paid no attention to any of this, because he was busy settling his "date's" children. Meanwhile, that pretty date of his was looking dreamingly at Mustang.

"Will you, Edward Elric take this woman as your lawful wedded wife…?"

Before he finished, Ed cut in. "Yeah, yeah, of course. I mean, who else but me?"

The minister ignored him. He turned to Winry, whose face was red in anger. "Do you, Winry Rockbell, take this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

Winry was silent. She looked at Ed, she wanted to punch him. How dare he embarrass her on their wedding day? The minister asked her again, "Do you, Winry Rockbell, take this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I WILL N—" Before she could finish, Ed crushed her lips against his.

"Now by the law of the state, I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister finished.

---x---x---

The band played the sweet music in the back. Hughes was dancing with Gracias while their little daughter was playing with the flowers. Havoc was chasing the mischievous children of his date. His date, in turn, tried to have a romantic conversation with Mustang. Breda and Fury just sat and drank. The other guests were talking among themselves, commenting about this "interesting" wedding ceremony they just witnessed.

Winry stood next to Pinako. She was not in a good mood. All her pride and glory as a bride were gone. She was embarrassed and humiliated in front of everyone she knew. Ed, on the other hand, acted as if everything went well. He chatted with guests, receiving their congratulations.

"Edward, it's good to see you find yourself a wife," Fury told him.

"Yeah, you got married before Colonel. I always thought Mustang would be the first one to get married," Breda added.

"Ah, Fullmetal, seems like you really make your bride happy today," Mustang teased.

"I got to say, Edward, it was quite…interesting," Riza commented.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," the host of the wedding announced on the stage. "It's the time for the bride and groom to dance!"

"Uh, excuse me," Ed went on the stage and tapped him behind the shoulder. "I have an announcement to make." The host handed the microphone to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ed announced. "I'm very happy that you all can be here. Today, is the best day of my life, because I am married to the most beautiful woman on earth…"

Hearing this, Winry was somewhat touched.

"I am married to the most beautiful woman on earth whom no other man wants to marry." When Ed finished, some guests burst out laughing. Winry's face was whitened.

"And I like to say, thank you all for your blessings. I am very sorry to say that my brother and I cannot stay any longer. We have some issues to take care of in Central City. Thus, I like to say thank you and have a nice day."

"Fullmetal, I don't believe there is anything you need to take care at the Central," Mustang told him as Ed hopped off the stage. "I gave you a week off."

"Well, it's something personal that Al and I have to handle."

"But can't you stay for another while?" Pinako asked him. "At least for the bride-groom dance."

"Yeah, Ed, stay for a while," Havoc said.

"No, we really have to go," Ed replied.

"Brother, maybe we…" Before Al could finish, Winry appeared before them. She looked at Ed and said, "Please Edward, stay."

"That's nice of you, but no," Ed said to her.

"Well then!" Winry's face angered again. "Go, see if I care! I'm going to enjoy the rest of my party myself!" She turned and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ed grabbed her arm. "You are coming with me!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm your husband. Wherever I go, wherever you go."

"Yeah, right! That's what you think. I'm not going anywhere. So, butt out!"

"I'm warning you, Win. This is your last chance before I lose my temper: are you coming or not?"

"NO!"

Ed pulled her toward him and grabbed the hem of her skirt. He torn a piece of satin off and transmuted it into a rope. With the rope, he tied her hands together and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Let's go Al!" he called. Al was stunned, as well as everyone else.

"Let go of me you shrimp! You bean! You little, small midget!" Winry cried, kicked and screamed. "Granny! Granny! Help!"

Pinako couldn't believe her eyes. She never saw her granddaughter being so helpless before.

"Ed, Ed! Put her down!" she yelled.

Ed ignored everyone and walked away from the Rockbells. With a screaming bride over his shoulder and a gigantic armor following him, he headed down to the train station.

"They sure make an interesting couple," Mustang said to Pinako after they left

"How long you think they would stay together?" Havoc asked Breda.

"About a month maximum," Breda replied.

"I bet about a week," Fury said.

"You guys are wrong," Riza said. "Ed needs his automail for the rest of his life. And he needs Miss Winry for it."

"But he can turn to other mechanics now. The military fills his pocket easily," Fury pointed out.

"I bet $10,000 that they will separate within a month," Breda put down his bet.

"I bet $10,000 that they will separate within a week," Fury said.

"I bet $10,000 that they will remain together but chaotic," Havoc said.

"I will bet that they would stay together and live happily ever after," Mustang said. "If I win, I take all your money. If I lost, I'll supply each one of you a pretty date."

Riza let out a sigh. Men, _crazy as ever._

* * *

Coming up next: Winry's first night with Ed. And review plz!

**Note from the author**: I know both Ed and Winry are quite out of their characters. But since this is AU, what the heck! Yet, if you watched FMA series, you should notice that both Ed and Winry have quite a temper.


	4. Chapter 4: Their First Night Together

Chapter 4

Ed and Al sat in their seat on the train with Winry next to Ed, hands tied. Winry did not say a single word. Her eyes were red and her face stained by tears. Not only Ed had humiliated her, he also violently dragged her away from her home. And it was her wedding day.

"Come on Al, lighten up!" Ed said to the gigantic armor.

"Brother, I really think the way you behave was not appropriate!" Al told him sternly. "You made yourself look like a fool. Not only that, you destroyed an event that a girl had dreamed of her entire life!"

Hearing this, Winry's tears returned. She tried to hold back her sob, yet she couldn't help but weep.

"Here," Al handed a tissue to her. Winry wanted to take it, but her hands were tied.

"Brother," Al gave Ed a glare, telling him to untie Winry's hands. Ed took the tissue from Al and tried to wipe the tears away from her face. But Winry turned away. She buried her face in the corner and continued to cry.

Ed ignored her and started to eat, loudly. Every time he took a bite, he described the appetite. He did not offer a single bite to Winry. Winry did not have any thing to eat for the entire day. She spent all morning preparing herself. She spent the afternoon waiting for Ed. Then Ed carried her all the way to the train station. She starved for the whole day. She thought about the wedding cake. It was a gift from Mr. Hughes. It was tall, decorated with pink and white frosting. It composed the flavor of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. Hughes told her proudly that his beautiful wife Gracia made it all by herself. What happened to the cake now? Probably was already eaten by her hungry guests. She was the bride, but she didn't even get to touch it.

She may be angry with Ed, but she was hungry. With the sound of Ed's chewing and swallowing, Winry couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I have something to eat?" she asked him.

"Sure," Ed stabbed the fork into his meatloaf. "Open wide Win!"

"Damn it, you shrimp! Can't you just untie me and let me eat by myself!"

"Don't want it! Fine!" Ed put the meatloaf in his own mouth instead.

"Can't you just untie me? I'm on the train now, there is no where else I can go!"

"Yeah, brother," Al added. "Winry never has been to Central City before. She has no other choice but to follow us."

"True…" Ed said thoughtfully. "But I don't want to!"

"Untie me you bean!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Bean!"

"I'm warning you!"

The two of them yelled at each other back and force. They attracted attention from all other passengers. "Newly weds," an old man murmured, shook his head.

They arrived to the Central City. Ed did untie Winry. After all, there was nowhere else she could go. Before they hopped of the train, Ed warned her about Scar, "the serial killer of Central City, who only aims for women". If she was smart, she would follow him and Al closely, he told her. Winry ignored Ed, but she did what she was told. She was a country girl, never went to the city before. Everything was different. It made her feel somewhat insecure .

"Shall we call a cab?" Al asked.

"No, let's walk," Ed replied. "We don't live that far from here."

The trios headed down the street. For Ed and Al, it was no problem. They knew the directions. Yet, things were not so comfortable for Winry. Poor thing, she was wearing high heels and a wedding gown. She looked beautiful when she walked down the aisle, but she certainly did not look good while walking down the street in a big city. Her hair, which was nicely done in the morning, was now messy. To make things worse, it started to rain. Ed walked fast as ever. Winry tried hard to catch up.

"Home sweet home!" Ed yelled when he appeared in front of a big apartment building. Winry was far behind him, but she saw the building where Ed and Al lived.

"Hurry up Win! We live at 902A!" with that said, Ed ran into the building. Al followed him.

Winry sauntered in the rain with her dress all soaked. She spat on the ground and cursed. Suddenly, she felt something soft rubbing against her feet. She lifted up her skirt and saw a huge rat. Winry screamed. The rat startled and bit her. In shock, Winry kicked her leg and threw the rat in the air. However, when she was only standing on one foot, she lost her balance. As result, she fell on the ground in a pool of water. Pulling herself together, she got up and strolled to the apartment building with an injured foot. And Ed just _happened_ to live on 9th floor, with no elevator.

---x---x---

As Ed sat comfortably on the couch, the door flew open. There stood Winry, soak and wet with a bloody foot.

"It's nice that you finally join us," Ed smirked. "What took you so long?"

Winry exploded. "EDWARD ELRIC YOU SHORTEST MIDGET! I HATE YOU!" She grabbed the nearest object and launched it at him. Then she sank down on the floor and cried.

Ed dodged from the fly object. "Why are you behaving like this? Today is our wedding day for God's sake. You cried and cried and cried!"

"You just noticed that it's our wedding day? The way you behaved, you really humiliated me…"

"Win, I don't like the way you are speaking to me."

"I speak to you anyway I please!"

"Don't forget I'm your husband!"

"Don't forget I'm also your automail mechanic!"

"Don't forget I'm the one who is feeding you!"

"Don't forget…" before she could finish, her stomach growled. Winry didn't feel like arguing with him anymore. She was hungry and exhausted. She strolled to the bedroom.

It was a two-bedroom apartment. Al had his own room of course. The other one was Ed's. Winry walked in and found a twin-sized bed. She fell on the bed and felt her body falling apart. Ed entered the room after her and closed the door behind him. Hearing him walking towards her, Winry jumped up from the bed.

"Sit down," Ed told her. Winry sat. Ed opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out bandages. Carefully, he wiped the blood from her foot and wrapped her wound. Then, he threw her a towel.

"Here, clean yourself up," he said to her. His tone changed. Now, he sounded quite caring.

Winry took the towel and began to dry her hair. She turned her back to Ed. Ed watched her as she was drying her hair and her arm. Her slender arms, her creamy skin, her slim shoulders…She was perfect. If one hadn't known about her temper, one would think that she's an angel.

Ed removed his shirt. He stood half-naked behind her. Slowly, and quietly, he went behind her. Without a warning, he wrapped his automail arm around her waist and stroked her arm with his flesh hand. He pressed his lips against her shoulder. Winry shrieked and jerked away from him. In turn, she stepped on her skirt and fell on the floor, face down. Groaning, she shook her dizziness away and looked up. She found Ed standing right in front of her, offering his hand. She ignored him and climbed up herself.

She climbed on to the bed. She just lied there, staring out from the window. In her mind, she was thinking of a way toavenge. She rolled over and looked at Ed. Half-naked, his upper body was quite muscular. There were some scars at the area where his automail connected to his flesh. Meekly, she smiled at him. Ed took it as a sign of safe invitation. He got on the bed, and leaned down to reach for her lips. His face became closer, and closer…

WHACK!

Something hard had hit him behind his head. It was Winry Rockbell's best friend, the wrench. Ed saw stars everywhere, then he blacked out and fell on his back on the floor. Winry felt victorious. She got herself under the cover and went to sleep.

In the nearby bedroom, Al heard everything. He shook his head. He never saw his brother behave this way before. Ed told him that he knows what he's doing, and the best thing for Al is to stay out of it. _So, this is Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric_, he thought. _I wonder how long they will last._

In the middle of the night, Ed got up from the floor, rubbing his head. Geeze, that girl is really something, he thought. He looked at the sleeping Winry. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful under the moonlight that shrines from the window. Quietly, Ed tiptoed to her side. He pulled up the cover to make her warmer and gently kissed her cheek. Then, he looked at her again and left the bedroom. He slept on the couch for the night.

_Sooner or later, she will learn to appreciate me,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The Shrew is Tamed

Chapter 5

The next morning, Winry woke up with her tummy growling. She looked at the clock, it was 9:00 in the morning. At first, she was a little surprised that she wasn't in her room. Then, she remembered everything when she realized that she was still in her wedding dress. But all she had in her mind was to find something to eat. She got off the bed, limping on her injured foot and went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and found it entirely empty. Angrily, she slammed the refrigerator door shut. She could go out and eat, but she had no money on her.

Winry looked around and found herself alone in the apartment. Where was Ed and Al? Suddenly, Winry felt helpless. She was all alone with no money, no food, and an injured foot. There was nothing else she could do but stay in the apartment and wait for the boys to return. She waited and waited. Finally, Ed and Al came back. It was seven o'clock in the evening.

"Waiting for me, Win?" Ed asked her cheerfully.

Winry made no reply.

"Did you make us dinner?" Ed asked.

Hearing the word "dinner", Winry's anger inflamed. "Go to the kitchen yourself, you shrimp! And see if there is anything there!" After the yelling, she sank back down on the couch. Then, she looked at Al, the soul in the empty armor yet with a big heart. "Do you have anything to eat?" she asked him meekly.

"Al and I already ate!" Ed answered for Al. "The cafeteria served sloppy joe today! Got to say, how delicious—"

Before he could finish, Winry launched her wrench at him. "Stop this! I'm talking to Al, not you!" Then her stomach growled again. "Give me something to eat! Damn it!"

"You want something to eat? Why didn't you mention it earlier?" Ed asked her sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious? I hadn't eat anything since yesterday morning!"

"You are hungry and yet you still have the energy to yell at me? Looks like you can still live without foodfor another few days." Ed took out a package behind him. He opened it. It was the dinner he brought home. The hot steam along with the delicious smell rose in the air. "Chicken breast, garlic bread, salad, you name it."

Winry's eyes widened. "Give it to me!" She reached out her arms to grab the food. Yet, before her hands even reached it, Ed took it away. Dug his hand into the food, he began to eat it himself.

"You want it? You got to ask for it," he said while swallowing.

"You—I asked you thousands of times!" Winry was so enraged that she could hardly speak.

"No, you demanded it. You were yelling. I don't like that attitude. If you want it, you got to ask for it nicely."

Winry gave up. "Can I please have something to eat?" she asked, her tone still somewhat irritated.

"I don't like your tone of voice," Ed said, chewing the garlic bread.

"Can I please have something to eat, Edward?" Winry asked, tried to soften her tone as much as possible.

"Why sure, Win," Ed said. He handed the food to her. "Thought you would never ask." Winry ate it all as if she was starved for a century.

"Easy Win, " Ed said while stroked her hair. "There is plenty of more. They are all yours." He took out more packages of food: doughnuts, cakes, and beefs. Winry ate whatever it was in front of her. When she finally finished, Ed handed her a napkin. "Wipe your mouth, you little rat," he laughed. Winry ripped it from his hand. She stood up and stumped her way to the bedroom, angrily slammed the door behind her.

"Look like your plan didn't work," Al said.

"Then, I have to use plan B."

"Brother, I think, maybe you are going toward the wrong way. You are just making her mad at you."

"Al, I know what I'm doing."

"Whatever you are doing, I don't get it and I don't like it."

"Al, remember last time we went to Lior and the bad dog we saw?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember how its master was able to tame it?"

"Brother, Winry is not a dog!"

"I know, but she is a shrew."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, she'll learn to appreciate it when I show her my kindness."

"Brother, do you love her?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, you married her just to get your automail for free."

"You're right. But still, the moment I saw her, something tells me that she is the one for me. Plus, this arm and this leg, she made them, at least that's what aunt Pinako told me. She is part of me."

"Whatever you are up to brother, I hope you'll be successful. Just don't treat her too harshly."

"Al, let me just put things this way. In the end, she will love me and we will be happy together. Until then, please do not interfere anything between us."

Ed walked toward to his room. When he met the closed door, he remembered that it was now occupied by Winry.

"Al, go to sleep in your room."

"Night brother."

---x---x---

The next day, things went just like the usual. Ed and Al were gone in the morning. Winry remained alone in the apartment. This time, however, Ed left her breakfast and lunch, so she wasn't starved. But she was bored. There was nothing to do.

Winry looked around the apartment. She found it very messy. To have something to do, she started to clean up the apartment even though she hated it. In the end, she got a huge garbage bag with a bunch of trash in it. Most of them were Ed's. When she took out the trash, she heard a sound of "prrrrr". Where did it come from?

Winry searched around the huge garbage can, she found nothing. Then the sound of "prrrrr" came again. This time, a small kitten popped its head out of the garbage can. It was dirty, covered with trash.

"Aww, what are you doing here you poor thing?" Winry picked the cat. "My, you look dirty. Looks like you need a home. Well, I need a friend. Why don't we go and give you a bath!"

Winry took the cat back to the apartment. She gave it a nice, warm bath. Then, she poured some milk in the bowl for it to drink. The cat stroked its fur against her leg. Winry thought it's just adorable. Even better, now she was no longer alone.

Ed and Al came back in the evening. Winry was sitting on the couch reading magazine with the cat on her lap.

"What in the world is that hairball doing in my apartment?" Ed asked, frowned.

"This is its home now," Winry replied coldly.

"No, no animal is allowed in here."

"Well, I say it's staying."

Ed turned to Al. "Al, can you excuse us?" Al nodded and left the room. Before he left, he gave Ed a don't-be-too-mean-to-her look. Ed pretended not to notice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he shouted at her. Winry startled. "I told you many times, I don't like this type of attitude of yours. When do you start to listen?"

"I behave in the way I please. You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"That's where you are wrong. You are my wife, you are living under my roof. From now on, you will do everything I say. Don't forget, I'm your husband. I'm the one who's feeding you. I can kick you out right now and leave you homeless on the street. I can even—" He snatched the cat from her lap and threw it out of the window. Winry shrieked.

"EDWARD!"

Ed grabbed her shoulders and pulled her face close to his. "You are going to respect me as your husband, got it?"

Winry nodded her head without a word. Ed let go of her and went straight to the bedroom. Winry stayed in the living room all by herself. She went to the window, looking out to see if she could find that cat anywhere. But it was nowhere in sight. Heartbroken, she cried herself to sleep on the couch.

At midnight, Ed quietly got up and sneaked to Al's room.

"Psst! Al!"

"What brother?"

Ed opened his jacket. The cat jumped out.

"Here, I want you to take care of it. Just don't tell Winry."

Al always liked cat. He happily took it in his hands.

"I thought you…what about the..."

"The one I threw out was just an object I transmuted."

---x---x---

It was seven o'clock in the morning. Ed appeared before Winry's, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up Win!" he yelled, clapping his hand.

"What…" Winry mumbled, not fully awake.

"Get up, sleepy head!"

Winry rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was only seven!

"It's still early!" she argued.

Ed's eyes immediately darkened. "Have you forgotten what I told you last night? I don't like this type of attitude."

"But it's seven!" Winry pointed at the clock.

"It's nine, Win."

"I don't get you, Edward Elric."

"It's _nine_,"Ed said. "When do you learn? I am the man of the house, you should respect me and agree with me, always. I can treat you anyway I want to. If I'm happy…"

Winry changed her tone of voice and facial expression right at the moment. "Edward, it's nine."

"What?"

"It's nine, Edward. You just said it. It's nine."

Ed laughed at that. "Get up, get dressed. We are going shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, shopping," Ed took a strain of her hair, playing with it. "A military ball is coming up. You would want to look nice, wouldn't you?"

"A military ball?" Winry asked. "Do I have to go?" She remembered how Ed had once embarrassed her in front of all his military friends.

"That, Win, would be up to _you_," Ed said. "Oh, just to let you know, I talked to your grandmother yesterday. And I learned that there is going to be a carnival at Resembool. She told me that you never missed it in your entire life. Now, I could…"

"Can I go, please?" Winry begged. "I never missed it!"

"Well, that's up to _me_. Remember, if I'm happy, you can get whatever you want," Ed paused for a moment. "So, you wanna to buy a dress?"

"Sure," Winry said. "I'll wear whatever you pick out."

"Then, get out of the bed and start moving!"

---x---x---

The two went down the street. Winry hadn't yet had the chance to explore the Central City. She stopped to admire everything she thought was amazing. Ed didn't seem to mind. He just held her hand and followed her. Finally, they arrived at the store.

Winry spotted the dress that was shown at the window. It was a strapless white satin dress.

"Come on, let's go," Ed grabbed her and dragged her in the store. Winry looked around, yet her heart still set on that white dress she saw by the window.

"Hey, Win," Ed took a yellow dress. "I think this looks good on you." Winry's heart sank. That dress was completely oversized.

"I…I…" Winry wanted to disagree, but she wouldn't want to anger Ed. _You have to agree with me_, Ed had told her.

"Isn't this a petite, small, delicate dress?" Ed asked.

"Yes, Edward, it is," Winry replied.

"Something is wrong with your eyes, Win? It's a completely oversized dress. It'll be too large on you!"

"You're right."

The owner of the store came to them. She was a young woman in her late twenties. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, Win, this man is very nice, isn't he?" Ed asked Winry, ignored the store owner's facial reaction.

"Yes, he is very polite."

"Are you blind? This is a woman!"

"Yes, Edward. Thank you for reminding me."

Ed smirked. "Hey miss!" he called to the storeowner. "Can you take down that white dress from the window please?" Then he looked at Winry. "That's the right dress for you. Put it on."

Winry went to the dressing room and put on the dress. It was amazing. It was almost as if it was made especially for her. She came out of the dressing room to show Ed the result.

"Did anyone ever tell you how amazing you look?" he asked her. He took her hand and led her to the nearby mirror. "Look at you, I think the goddess of beauty would put herself into shame."

"Can I have this one, please?" Winry asked him nicely, almost pleading.

"Sure," Ed said. "Whatever you want."

"And Edward?"

"Yes Win?"

"Can we…can we go the carnival then?"

"Let me see…I'll tell you after the military ball. It'll depend on how I feel!"

_All right_, Winry thought, reminding herself. _Just be nice to him, please him. Make him happy, and he'll give me whatever I want._

"And you know what? You need a necklace along with that," Ed told her, touching her neck. After he paid for the dress, he took Winry to the nearby jewelry store. He bought her a string of pearl necklace along with two pearl bracelets and a pair of pearl earrings. They were quite expensive. Yet, Ed didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**Note from author**: Okay, all you feminists! Don't be mad at me about what Ed had said to Winry. Just remember the setting is in the 1910s, when "wife depends on husbands" still applies. Ed could be and should be a husband who respects Winry as a woman who has her own right to make her own choices. But remember, for now, he is the tamer. 


	6. Chapter 6: True Feelings Revealed

Chapter 6

"Win, are you ready?" Ed asked, somewhat impatiently. "Hurry up, we are going to be late!"

Stood in front of the mirror, Winry was wiping her eye-shadow with a tissue. "I'll be there in a sec!"

"You just said that thirty minutes ago!"

"Okay, I'm done!" She stepped out of the bathroom in the white dress Ed bought her along with the pearls.

"My, my, my, you are really taking my breath away!" Ed said and took her hand.

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry for taking so long, I just want to look good for you," Winry said sweetly._ Make him happy, and I'll get whatever I want._

"I know," Ed replied.

The two of them exited the apartment building. Al stayed home. He had to take care of the cat. And plus, what could an armor do at the ball?

"Are we going to walk?" Winry asked meekly.

"You wanna walk?"

"It's up to you."

"Listen to the question Win: do you want to walk?"

Winry paused for a second. "No." Ed gave her a questionable look.

"You don't like the fresh air of such a lovely evening?"

"Yes, but…my shoes…my feet, they still hurt," Winry lifted up her skirt and showed Ed the unhealed scar resulted from being bitten by a rat a few nights ago.

"Fine then. We'll take a cab," Ed said with a carefree attitude.

"You don't mind? We could walk if you like to."

"Nah, I don't want you to walk in pain! Besides, it will be a lot quicker! Plus, you can sit on my lap in the car."

Winry didn't say anything else. She just went along with Ed. In the cab, she did sit on his lap, just to please him. Not that she really wanted to, but because she wanted to go to the carnival in Resembool. "If I'm happy, you can get whatever you want," he had told her.

When they arrived, the first person they encountered was Colonel Mustang. In his dress uniform, he was really handsome. No wonder he came without a date. Other soldiers' girlfriends gathered up around him, taking turns todance with him. Havoc, Fury and Breda just hanged around. Maes Hughes was dancing with Gracia.

"Ah, Fullmetal," Mustang came to greet them. "I see you are here with your wife."

"It's nice to see you Colonel," Ed replied. "Doesn't his green uniform look good on him?" he asked Winry.

"Yes, Edward. It sure does."

"Winry, colonel's uniform is blue!"

"Sorry, my mistake."

Mustang was stunned by the dialogue between the two. He could hardly believe that the girl in front of him was the same girl who once threw wrenches at Ed.

"You like to dance, Win?"

"Yes…" Winry said reluctantly. "But I never danced with a man before."

"I can teach you, if you want," Mustang offered her his hand.

Winry looked at Ed, as if she was asking for his permission.

"You can go if you want," Ed told her.

Winry looked at Ed again, then asked him, "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes, but not as much as experienced as the colonel."

"I don't mind." She turned to Mustang. "Thank you for your offer, Colonel Mustang. But I like to dance with my husband first." She took Ed's hand and went down to the dance floor.

Mustang couldn't be more bewildered. Then, a smile appeared on his face. He remembered the bet between him, Fury, Havoc and Breda. He was definitely the winner. Thirty thousand dollars would be in his pocket in no time. He walked over to Fury and Breda.

"So, have you seen Fullmetal and his _shrew_ wife yet?" he asked them.

"Just a while ago," Fury said.

"So far, they are married for about a week. Ready to lose your cash Fury?"

"No, believe me, colonel. They are just here to put up an appearance."

"Have you talked to them yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You should, 'cause you'll be in shock!"

---x---x---

"Now, place your right hand on my shoulder and wrap your left arm around my waist," Ed instructed her. Winry did what she was told. "Now, the tricky part is the footsteps. You don't want to step on me, and I don't want to step on you. It's not that complicated. It's like drawing in a box. You take a back-step on your right…" And they began to waltz.

Ed held her in his arm with a powerful strength, guiding her around the dance floor. Winry simply followed. Things turned out well. She had to admit, she liked it.

"You never danced with anyone before?" Ed asked her while waltzing.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," Winry told him honestly. "Whenever there was a dance, not a single guy asked me. I was like the spinster of the village."

"So how do you feel now?"

"What?"

"You still think you are a spinster?"

"No, I'm married to you, I'm your wife."

"No, that's not what I meant. Are you happy now?"

Winry thought about it. She looked at Ed. He was good-looking and a young state alchemist. He did look handsome in his dress uniform. And he was nice to her, for now at least.

"Yes," she replied.

As they were dancing, Hughes got off the dance floor with Gracia. "You are tired, darling?" Gracia asked him.

"Yes, a little," Hughes said.

"Hey Win, did you hear what Mrs. Hughes calls her husband?" Ed asked Winry.

"Yeah…she calls him darling."

"What does a girl call her husband?"

"Well, there are many names."

"Can you call me all different sorts of names that a wife calls her beloved man?"

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

Winry thought for a moment. "Darling."

"Yes," Ed responded.

"Honey."

"Hmmm."

"Dear." Winry became a little sleepy.

"Uh-huh."

"Sweetheart."

"Hmmm."

"Love." She rested her head on Ed's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Ed."

"What?"

"Ed. When you are very close to a person, you would like to call his name by the shortened version. That's what everyone else calls you, right?"

"Yeah, and that's what you are going to call me from now on. It's Ed," he said, playfully tipped on her nose. "You look sleepy, wanna take a break?"

"Sure, Ed." Hand in hand, they began to walk away from the dance floor.

"Kiss me Win," Ed said suddenly.

"Here, in front of everyone?"

"Yeah. What, are you ashamed of it?"

"Well…" This really troubled her. Not that she was uncomfortable kissing him in front of so many people, but the real problem was that she never kissed anyone before. "I don't know how to kiss," she told him. "I never kissed a man before."

"But have you at least seen a girl kisses a guy before?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, once."

"Just do what she did."

Quickly, Winry pressed her lips against his cheek. "There."

"No, no, that's not what I mean. Looks like I really have to teach you," Ed smirked. "Close your eyes."

With her eyes closed, Winry felt his lips pressed against hers. Then, she felt that his tongue had entered her mouth! She tried to pull away, but Ed held her too tightly. In the next few seconds, she began to kiss him back.

In a few feet away, Havoc, Fury and Breda watched in shock.

"Why, I don't believe it!" Fury said. He sure lost his bet.

"Well, I betted a month," Breda said with hope. "We'll see."

"I did bet that they will remain together—," Havoc said.

"In chaos," Mustang added. "And looks to me, they are very happy."

Winry broke away from the kiss to catch her breath. Her skin was hot. Her heart was beating fast. She needed some space.

"I…I need to go outside for a while, Ed," she turned and ran.

---x---x---

She needed to be alone, and she needed some time to think. Her and Ed. Winry touched her shoulder where Ed rested his hand on. Did she like his touch? Did she like him? How did all begin? Winry remembered how she used to waiting for the right man for her. Yet, all she got was disappointments. Boys in the villages, all of them, picked on her and rejected her, saying that she was too masculine. Because of that, her disappointments evolved into anger. Since then, she was mad at all the men in the world. She thought they were all jerks and assholes. Then one day, he came by, asked for her hand.

She disliked him at first. Not just because he was short, but also because he was only marrying her to get his free automail. Was that all she worth? An automail? And he embarrassed her in front of everyone at her wedding. He even tortured her somewhat afterwards. But now…she looked down at her dress and the pearl bracelets on the wrists. He bought it all for her without a hesitation. He did not choose them for her. She had her eyes on them the first time she first saw them. Ed just noticed it and gave what she wanted before she opened her mouth. _Does he love me?_ Winry asked herself. She touched her lips. That kiss, it was passionate.

As Winry was wandering around, she spotted a huge shadow of an armor. "Al?" she asked. "Al, is that you?"

"Yes, Winry," Al stepped out.

"Al, what are you doing here?"

"I just came…to…to…"

"To spy on me and Ed?"

"Ed? You called brother Ed?"

"Yeah, what about it?

"You used to call him _Edward_."

"He said he liked me to call him Ed."

"Oh," before he could say anything else, something purred inside him.

"Did you hear it? What is that?"

"What is what?" Al asked innocently.

"I heard it. Sounded like a cat." Before she knew it, a cat jumped out of Al's armor. It was the same cat she picked up from the garbage a few days ago.

"Where did you find him?" she asked him surprisingly, took the cat in her arms.

"Brother gave it to me."

"He did? I thought he…"

"Threw it out of window? Brother would never do that! He actually threw out an object he transmuted to freak you out, that's all. He knows how much you like the cat. He would never harm it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Al paused for a second. "Winry, do you love brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love him?"

"I…I don't know. Well, I'm married to him now. He only married me to get his automail without charges."

"Winry, brother has money now. He could find other automail mechanics. But he didn't."

"Your point is?"

"He does love you."

"He loves me? Yeah, right. Should I give you a list of things he did to hurt me. Number one: he touched me without asking for permission. Number two: he was late on my wedding. Number three: he humiliated me. Number four: he made me walked on my heels in the rain. Number five…"

"Winry!" Al stopped her. "Brother isn't a bad person. I admit, it is wrong the way he treated you. But he only acted like that for a purpose."

"A purpose?"

"When he buys all those luxuries for you, when he is nice to you, how do you feel?"

"I feel…I feel, quite touched actually."

"And?"

"And happy."

"That's what he wants."

"What do you mean?"

"Brother just wants you to have a chance to appreciate his kindness toward you. Before, you always yell at him or throw wrenches at him. You never give him a chance to show his affection toward you."

"How could he love me? We never met each other before he came to Resembool. We hardly know each other."

"Maybe it's your destiny. You know, brother told me that he really met his match. His temper is not any better than yours. I see that you two are made for each other. All you need to do is to listen to each other and open up to each other."

"Did he tell you that he loves me?"

"He did, through his actions. Do you know that he booked the train tickets to Resembool already? He did that a few days ago. He had a heated argument with Colonel Mustang for extra days off. That dress you are wearing, he had it made for you."

"Really?"

"Of course, I would never lie to you. And remember the night he brought your dinner? He made it by himself. It was the first time ever that he cooked."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "And this cat?"

"He asked me to keep it secretly. But it's staying with us. Brother told me that once you find out, it has to be yours." Al said a little sadly.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything." Winry gave him a hug. Then, she turned her heel and went inside searching for Ed. She saw him. There he was, standing at a corner, chatting with Hughes, Mustang, and Mustang's subordinates.

"I'm sorry colonel, but I have to go now," he said to Mustang. "Winry is getting tired…"

With her heart pounding, Winry ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. She knew the others were watching them, but she didn't care.

"What is that for?" Ed asked her, when they broke apart.

"For everything," Winry said to him, looked into his golden eyes. His golden eyes. It was the first time that she actually noticed._ He has golden eyes?_ Winry suddenly remembered something thirteen years ago…

_Little Winry was skipping down the road in Resembool, playing with a flower in her hands. A group of soldiers passed by. She looked at them, admiring how handsome they looked in their uniforms. She always loved the story about a princess and a soldier. So, when will she meet her soldier? Then, she saw an old lady. She looked like she was lost._

"_Are you lost?" she asked her._

"_Yes, my dear. Can you show me the direction to the train station?"_

"_It's down that way," she pointed to the left._

"_Thank you, darling. My, because you are a such a good little girl, I like to do a favor for you in return. I can tell you your fortune."_

"_Really?" Little Winry's eyes widened. "Can you tell me who I'm going to marry?"_

_The old woman studied her face for a while. "You will marry a soldier. He has golden eyes."_

Golden eyes…golden eyes…The man standing in front of her was a man in military uniform and had golden eyes. Al was right. It was her destiny to marry him.

Ed touched her face. "Feeling sleepy? Let's go home." He lifted her up in his arms and carried her in a bridal style.

"So," Mustang proudly looked at his stunned subordinates. "Where is my money?"

---x---x---

Ed did not call a cab. He carried Winry all the way home in his arms. The two admired the beauty of the moonlight and quietly whispered in each other's ears. Winry enjoyed the warmth in his arms.

"What do you want to do when we get back?" Winry asked him.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"Well, let's see: I'm still somewhat mad about my wedding. It did not turn out the way I wanted."

"I know. Do you want to marry again?"

"What?"

"Do you want to get married again? This time, it will be a real wedding. I can give you a real ring band: white gold with diamonds. There will be…"

"No! We are married already. It's just, we missed something that _night_."

"What did we miss?"

"I slept alone." Winry looked at him seductively.

Ed laughed. "All right. Let's just make up everything we have missed, tonight!" Winry buried her face in his neck.

---x---x---

The room was filled with candlelight. Winry lied on top of Ed, listening to his heart against his chest. Her hand traced the scar in the area where his automail and his flesh met. Ed's automail arm held her protectively. His flesh hand gently stroked her hair.

"And Winry?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Don't die."

* * *

**Author's Note**: And that's end of the story. In Shakespear's words: All's well ends well. 


	7. Chapter 7: Words from Author

**Words from the author**

This is the first comedy I wrote so far. If you clicked on my profile, you will notice that the other three stories I wrote are tragedies. Well, I'm tired of tears and rains, so I want some laughter. This fanfic is inspired by the film, Taming of the Shrew starring Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton. I was imagining Ed and Winry playing Petruchio and Kate throughout the movie.

I did notice that the readers find Ed a little bit too OOC from the reviews. I got to admit, it's true. Ed does have a hell of temper, especially when someone calls him short. But, he does have respect toward a woman since he's a son who loves his mother. But in the last chapter, it basically explains everything. I'll leave it up to you, I'm not saying anything more.

I know this fanfic offended the feminists. I am a feminist myself. When I read the play in back in high school, we had a discussion about that. This play was written in Elizabethan era, when the society was dominated by men. Of course, the way Petruchio tamed Katherine was praised by the audience because back then, a real man is a man who can teach his wife how to behave "properly". The setting of FMA is in the 1910s, when male domination still somewhat applies. But Ed does want to teach Winry how to "behave". He just wants to give her a chance to feel the appreciation of being loved. In the end, Ed is ended up giving everything that Winry wants. It's like the equivalent exchange: each of them gives in a little and gains a little. And that, my friend, is how many marriages get to work out.

**Coming up next:**

I'm going to keep working on "The Lost Queen of Egypt" because of my promise to those Atem x Anzu fans. I already have a plan for another FMA fanfic: "Winry Rockbell's Diary". It's another AU fic. Winry is a skinny country girl who comes to Central City as an automail mechanic in the military. Never been to the city before, she ends up spending her first night on the street. It was Roy Mustang who comes to her rescue. Winry thinks she meets the right man. Yet, then she encounters Ed, the Fullmetal Alchemist who always wrecks his automail. At first, she thinks he is annoying. Then, she finds him quite interesting. In the end, it turns out that Ed is the right man for her, even though he is short. It's another interesting Ed/Winry/Roy triangle. It will be a comedy.


End file.
